1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a method of capturing an image, and a program product for capturing an image.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-246106, filed Nov. 8, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In a digital camera, when a fast moving subject (e.g., a moving car) or a subject moving unpredictably such as an animal or a child is photographed, an opportunity for a photograph may often be missed. When such a subject is photographed, a user may use a continuous shooting photography mode of the digital camera. Specifically, a subject is photographed continuously at short intervals using the continuous shooting photography mode to capture several images to tens of images. After photographing the subject, the user causes images obtained through photography to be displayed one by one on a display of the digital camera, and selects a photograph. Accordingly, the user can discard unnecessary photographs and leave only desired photographs in a storage medium.
Further, many digital cameras have a moving image photography function. For example, an image forming device including a recording means that records, on one storage medium, a plurality of images corresponding to a moving image signal for a plurality of screens stored in a memory means, a selection means that selects a desired image from among the plurality of images recorded on the storage medium, and a control means that reads the image signal of the screen corresponding to the image selected by the selection means from the memory means and controls the recording means to record the image corresponding to the read image signal is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3501505.